


A Suit Situation

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Forehead Kisses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lena makes a tiny mistake, Lena’s pout is deadly, but Kara forgives her, kara can’t resist it, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Kara gets called out on a supergirl emergency but she can’t find her suit! When she finds it there’s still a small situation to get around.





	A Suit Situation

Lena hummed softly to herself as she wandered around the penthouse carrying a clothes basket that held a few of her own outfits and more of Kara’s. As she entered the bedroom she sighed with a small smile seeing the blonde had left a few shirts and skirts laying around, she made quick work of picking them up and adding them to the basket before she headed to the bathroom. She grabbed the few clothes out of the hamper but as she reached the bottom her fingers touched something gooey and slimy making her gasp and yank he rhand away to examine it. Familiar purple goo clung to her fingers making her groan and reach back into the hamper taking out Kara’s supersuit covered in the same sticky mess.

“Kara how many times have I told you to tell me when you put things like this in the hamper?”

Shaking her head the raven haired woman left the bathroom and headed for the washing room and placed all the clothes into the washer, making sure to add just a little extra soap for any lingering goo, before starting it and heading to the living room to read for awhile. It was around noon when Kara flew into the living room from the balcony causing a gust of wind to ruffle Lena’s hair into her face and pull her attention from the book she was reading to look up.

“You’re home early.”

The blonde smiled using superspeed to reach the couch before stealing a brief kiss then speeding off again.

“I’m not staying there’s a Supergirl emergency! I just need my suit!”

Lena chuckled a little shaking her head as she returned to her book halfheartedly as she focused a bit more on listening to Kara dig through their clothes until she appeared back in the living room.

“Which I can't find! Lee have you seen it?”

The raven haired woman nodded marking her place in her book before getting up.

“Yes and it was covered in purple goo from that alien attack the other day so I washed it.”

The blonde smiled a little before a worried look crossed her face as she watched Lena open the dryer and dig around.

“You didn’t dry it did you?”

Lena stopped digging to look at her wife with a raised brow noticing her nervous tone.

“Of course that’s what one normally does with an article of clothing that’s been washed.”

Kara shifted biting her lip.

“Uh oh.”

Lena shook her head and resumed digging until she felt the familiar fabric of the suit and pulled it out.

“Here it is still nice and…..warm?”

Lena’s words trailed off into a confused question as she looked at why she held in her hands. It was Kara’s suit alright but much much smaller, it was practically baby sized!

“Kara why is your suit so small?”

The blonde moved to her wife’s side taking the suit looking it over with a sigh.

“Cause it’s my backup suit, my normal one is at the DEO where Winn is making some upgrades and repairs to it, this one can’t be put in the dryer cause kinda like one of your sweaters it’ll shrink.”

Lena bit her lip with an apologetic look as she looked up at her wife.

“Ops? Kara I’m so sorry! I’m so used to washing your suit like anything else I didn’t even think!”

The blonde shook her head with a soft smile as she took the other woman’s face in her hands and kissed her forehead.

“Hey it’s okay, it was a simple mistake nothing to beat yourself up over my love.”

Lena placed her hands over her wife’s her brows furrowing in worry.

“Now how will you be Supergirl?”

The blonde smiled softly brushing their noses together.

“It’s okay the fire department has things under control now with some help from J’onn.”

Lena relaxed a little into Kara’s hold before taking the shrunken suit and holding it up chuckling.

“It’s so tiny.”

The blonde let herself laugh as she nodded her agreement before giving a sorry smile.

“It is, guess I’ll have to get rid of it.”

Lena’s eyes widened and she shook her head holding the newly miniaturized suit close.

“No!”

The blonde blinked looking at her wife confused making Lena realize she probably needed to elaborate her thoughts. She gave a soft smile as she looked at the little suit running her thumb over the crest.

“I want to keep it, I know someone who can wear it in a few months.”

As the picture came together Kara gave a soft smile and dropped to her knees in front of her wife gently nuzzling the small beach ball sized swell in her belly.

“I like that idea, a little suit for our little super. What do you say bean? Are you gonna help momma keep the city safe?”

Lena smiled impossibly softer at the feel of fluttering in her womb.

“The little one agrees with you.”

Kara beamed happily pushing up her wife’s shirt enough to expose part of her tummy before she placed kisses all over it then stood back up kissing a path from Lena’s chin to her lips making the ravenette smile and return the kiss.

“I love you both.”

Lena purred happily leaning into Kara’s palm.

“And we love you.”

The blonde smiled before glancing at her watch and giving a resentful sigh.

“I gotta get back, I’m in the middle of an article and if I don’t have it to Snapper by three he’s gonna blow a gasket.”

Lena pouted looking up at her wife through her lashes, she didn’t need superheating to know the look made Kara’s heart stutter.

“Please stay love.”

Kara blushed but leaned down kissing Lena on the nose.

“I can’t babe, Snapper will have my job on a platter if I don’t get this finished.”

Lena intensified her pout by creasing her eyebrows a little in a show of anger.

“You can type it here and send it to him.”

Kara chuckled, she was breaking down fast and Lena knew it.

“I really can’t Lee.”

In a last resort Lena dropped her pout in favor of her signature Luthor look crossing her arms, the change was so fast it gave Kara whiplash.

“Stay here with me and I’ll deal with Snapper.”

Kara blinked before she broke out into a goofy grin pulling her wife close by her waist.

“If you insist Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.”

Lena gave a victorious smile looping her arms around Kara’s neck happily.

“I do insist Mrs. Danvers-Luthor.”

The blonde stole a quick kiss before going off to call Snapper and tell him she was going to finish the article from home on Lena’s orders. Once the call was finished, Lena only had to get on the line once to prove to Snapper it was her order for Kara to stay home, the pair sat on the couch Mara typing away while occasionally running her fingers through Lena’s hair when she stopped to check her work as the ravenette dozed peacefully with her head on her wife’s lap.


End file.
